Gail Stein
by StarRoseColors
Summary: Told in random order, the fourteen year old daughter of Henry Stein enters the old studio and breaks the cycle, setting Henry's soul free. But all the toons are still trapped and Joey Drew, hiding deep in its depths, is still a threat. In the meantime, Bendy is trying to be a good big brother. (AU, open for asks.)
1. Just Like The Rest of Us!

The radio played faint jazz, a beautiful female voice singing the vocals, as the person who was once Susie Campbell hummed along. She was sharpening the ax, preparing for the dissection of the Boris in the next two rooms. Alice smiled when she finished, setting it down to start with the knife. When the music suddenly stopped, she looked up.

Dark ink splotches had started to form in the room.

"Oh no. Not now." She glanced at the knife. "I'm so close." Dropping the knife, Alice headed to the Little Miracles Station she had set up. She tried to control her breathing as sloshing footsteps were heard. Deep breathing was heard as the skeletal form of the Ink Demon entered the room.

"...No use hiding dollface." Ink blinded eyes looked around. "I know you're in here. Don't worry. I just need to have a few words with you." He stopped talking, cocking his head to listen. Soon, he heard her quiet chant of "You can't see me, you can't see me, _you can't see me..._" His grin, if it was possible, narrowed into a frown. "Get out here Alice!" Her chanting stopped with a gasp.

The door creaked open.

Alice stepped out, staring at the floor. She looked up and feigned surprise before giving him her prettiest smile. "Oh! F-Fancy seeing you here. How have you been?"

"Oh, cut that out. You know I don't want to see your ugly mug like you don't want to see mine. I'm just here to talk business."

Alice frowned. He was probably here to talk about his little pet. Everyone knew that for some reason, Henry's last cycle had been interrupted by someone new entering the studio- a teenage girl. The spell of the constant cycles had been broken and his soul had moved on. "Bendy", for some reason, had taken a liking to this little one. "...Fine. What is it you want?"

"You know dead well what I want. I'm looking for your little errand girl."

She crossed her arms and tried to stare him down. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about-"

He hit the wall with a loud, wet thump of his fist. "Don't play dumb with me, broad! I'm talking about Gail."

Alice blinked and tried a look of realization. "Oh, that errand girl! I thought you were talking about one of the others that I so clearly have at my disposal." She couldn't help the sarcasm at the end.

The Ink Demon leaned close with a growl. "Listen here girly. I didn't come all the way down here just to get sassed by a slutty unfinished babe like yourself." Ignoring her outraged gasp, he continued. "I get answers. Now, I know you've been sending her around to do your dirty work, if the chopped up cutouts weren't a clue." She couldn't help a smirk of pleasure come up with a giggle. "Shut up! All I wanna know now is where you're keepin' her."

"Keep? I'm not keeping her anywhere."

"Oh, _SURE_!" His voice, already distorted, grew even more off model at his anger. "_I'm just suppose to believe the local goody two shoes around here WOULDN'T keep someone that important from ME!" _He panted with anger. The missing little pet was probably the source of his distress. The two engaged in a silent stareoff. "Unless...you aren't as...angelic...as you say you are."

How...how dare he?!

She was Alice Angel! She was the one meant for the role! Not Allison!

_"Excuse me?"_ It was hard to keep a polite tone when anger was rising.

He chuckled darkly. "You heard me."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm merely suggesting that being alone down here for so many years finally got the best of you." There was glee in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been managing just fine."

"The toon torture chambers suggest otherwise."

"That was out of necessity." She fluffed her hair like she would've in the days before the Ink- maybe. "You of all people should know how difficult it can be to keep yourself together. Sacrifice is needed."

"Ugh, stop talking about sacrifice. You sound like Sammy." He shivered, his disdain for his "prophet" clear. He sighed. "But I do find it interesting that someone as "pure" as you would go to such _cruel_ methods to keep her looks up. Doesn't that sound, oh, I don't know..." He leaned forward, grin returning, so she could hear the next word. "_Selfish_?"

"Nonsense! I did what had to be-"

He held a hand up. "Save it! Did you kill Gail too?"

"How do you know if she's dead? She's displayed the fact that she's good at surviving. Several times."

"What about Boris, huh? What purpose do you have for him?" Low groans sounded out as he leaned forward. "It feels like you're going to do to him what you did to the others."

The silence stretched.

"W-Well you're no better! How many people down here have you killed?" She snapped. "More than me, I'm sure."

He laughed. "Fair point. But that's expected of me. I'm Bendy the Dancing Demon after all! So me killing a few folks isn't as big of a deal. You, on the other hand, are suppose to be my opposite. You're an angel." He tapped the halo halfway sunken in her head. "You're suppose to be the good one. Yet, here you are, with tools at the ready to cut up another poor schmoe for your own vanity. You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say you're not that much different from me."

Searchers burst from the ink, the Butcher gang following.

"Don't touch me!" Alice shrieked.

"Bendy" watched with a grin as his slaves advanced. A mad cackle escaped him as she struggled. "I knew it! This godforsaken studio broke you _Susie!"_

"I'M NOT SUSIE!" She screamed. "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" A Searcher and Edgar both grabbed her arms.

_"YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF US!"_

"NO I'M NOT!" She paled when she begun to be dragged to the ink. "No, no, no! Nononononononono! I'm an angel! I'm almost perfect! I won't let you take me back!" She broke free, grabbed the knife and swung it at the approaching monsters. "Go away!"

_"Not until you tell me!"_

"I can't lose myself now!"

_"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, YOU BRAT!"_

"Stay away!"

The poor souls, trapped in the inky forms of monsters, trailing their tainted ink, paid her no mind. They all reached for her, eager to drag her back in. Back to the cold darkness. Back to the well of voices. Back to being a fish in a bowl. Alice screamed as Bendy cackled with anger. She burst into sobs, all stopping as she collapsed to the floor. Bendy couldn't help the pleased smirk that rolled onto his face.

He turned to his slaves. "You all get out of here." They were all quick to leave to roam their hallways or to lurk in the puddles. He approached the sobbing angel. "Now, are you going to cooperate? Or are you going to join me and my pals in the darkness?" He gripped her by the hair and lifted her tear stained face up. She nodded. "Good! Now, where. Is. Gail?"

She sniffed. "I sent her down as far as the elevator would go. She got knocked out when it crashed and I took Boris. She might still be alive." Her voice was thick with tears.

Bendy sighed. "First you try and off the kid, then make her break my stuff, then you send her as far as possible from me. You really made a mess here, angel." He released her and stood. "Welp!" He said cheerfully. "I got what I wanted out of ya! I'll be leaving now." Leaving the sobbing angel to her terror, the Ink Demon entered the next room. Boris looked up fearfully from his lab table. With a quick slice of his claws, he was freed.

"Go find your little friend."

The wolf was quick to leave. The demon smirked at the increased sobs of Alice. "See you around girlie." He said before walking through a wall.

* * *

There was a glad cry of his name when Boris and Gail reunited.

They had no idea above him, an angel sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: AU where Henry's fourteen year old daughter interrupts the cycles, setting his soul free but not freeing the studio from Joey Drew. So Abigail "Gail" Stein travels through with Bendy trying to act like a good big brother from a distance.**

**Just a conversation inspired by this piece of voice acting: **** post/168491991680/so-i-got-this-request-like-2-or-3-months-ago-and**

**Next chapter, you'll meet Gail. I am open to asks.**


	2. Sibling Check

Gail Stein marched from the room that held what was once Bertrum Piedmont. She hurried to the switch that led to that room and flipped it. Boris tapped her shoulder. "You okay boss?"

"I'm fine, just a little pissed off." she said, rubbing her shoulder where she had banged into the wall at one point. "Where's the fourth switch go?"

"Let me deal with it-"

"You should stay here and rest." When she opened her mouth to protest, he held up a hand. "You look like you're going to fall over. I don't think "Alice" will be coming after us." With that, what remained of Wally Frank, forced Gail to sit down. Picking up the axe, he headed off. The teenager sighed as she watched him leave. When he disappeared around the corner, she leaned back.

To an eruption of noise inside her head.

"Calm down." she ordered when she could finally think. "I'm fine." Undoing the clasp she wore at her throat, Gail undid her vest and her button up shirt. "See-" She glanced at her shoulder. "-oh _crap_." Her shoulder had bruised hugely and darkly, more black than the red bruises started as. She stared at it in shock, not noticing that ink had started to go down her face from her hairline. She only noticed when it started covering her eyes. With a grunt, she pushed it back.

_"You certainly don't sound fine." _Bendy's voice said in her head, a sign of the link that stretched between them.

Everything in the studio was connected, after all.

"It's just a bigger bruise than I expected. Darker too." She prodded it, giving out a hiss of pain. "Ow." A flurry of emotions flashed through her head- anger, fear, _concern_. "I swear, I'm okay. Worrywart."

"_Brat_." There was affection in the insult.

"I'll drink some ink later, that'll fix me up."

_"You better."_

Then there was silence. Gail was alone.

"Love you too."

Boris walked back in a few minutes later. With all of the switches flipped, the two descended deeper into the studio.

* * *

**A/N: Meet Gail Stein!**

**Henry's only child before he and Linda peacefully divorced, she is the little voice you hear at the end of the game asking Joey Drew to tell her another one. She was seven when her father left her with Joey Drew and disappeared.**

**The spell of the cycles is linked to her. She is, in a way, the trigger for it.**

**Don't worry about the ink.**


	3. Masterpiece

No story this time, just an explanation of one of the core elements of the au: Bendy and Gail's relationship.

It starts after Henry Stein's drawn Bendy for a few months, getting in practice to introduce the character to Joey Drew. When he did, he said Bendy was his "masterpiece." He had drawn hundreds of other cartoon characters, but this was the one was he felt the most connected to. He poured his heart and soul into his little devil darling for all the years he spent drawing him.

It is ultimately this that helps the Ink Machine bring him to life. The reason he comes out so wrong, however, is that Henry is gone.

Has _abandoned_ him.

The only person that loved him the most, and he was gone. Being mistreated by Joey Drew and feared by the rest of the studio was ultimately like using gas to put out a fire. By the time the studio is abandoned and Bendy's left alone, except for the rejects what little remains of the former studio staff, he is a thing of pure fury and rage. Then Henry walks into his own personal hell.

The cycles begin.

And that does not help a thing.

The first time Bendy hears of Gail, it is when Allison Angel notices the pictures in Henry's wallet. She asked who the little girl was. Bendy was listening through one of the dolls that was in the room they were resting in.

"My daughter, Gail...my masterpiece."

And this _stings_.

_Bendy_ is no longer Henry's masterpiece. No, no, no, it is _Gail_, Henry's daughter, his perfect little _human _daughter, that is his masterpiece.

The next few cycles were rough for Henry.

But he keeps going, keeps cycling through the hell Joey made for him.

Then the door opens, right when he was about to flip the switch to turn on the Machine.

The spell is broken. Henry is free. But nobody else is.

It is a teenage girl that enters, chestnut curls pulled into a ponytail and eyes wide behind glasses She is dressed rather fancily, with a shirt button up with lace and black slacks, boots, and vest. She came because things had started to slide into place when she thought about it, a hazy memory of her uncle handing her a cup of tea and the smell of ink in candlelight. She finds the switch and flips it. The Ink Machine starts. She runs into Bendy.

And with one look, he realizes who this is.

This is Gail, Henry's _masterpiece_.

She follows her father's footsteps but ends up confronting Joey earlier. Bendy listens in and when he realizes that she is one of the ingredients of the cycle spells- is, in fact- the _trigger_ for it- that is when he snaps and chases her in an attempt to kill her. She manages to hide and pleads with him as he tries to get in, that she was tricked too, that he's not a monster. Joey is. At their core, the toons are still the things made to please kids, which Gail is.

Bendy leaves and goes to do some long, hard, thinking.

He comes to the uncomfortable realization that since Henry was his creator and Gail's father, she was technically his little sister. And siblings shouldn't fight. He begins the process of trying to make amends and soon it becomes known that the little girl is under the Ink Demon's protection. He corners her when she is alone and reveals their relationship.

The Ink Machine churns.

The link forms between the two siblings.

Everything in the studio is connected, after all.

Even the Creator's masterpieces.

* * *

I'll cover other relationships, like the Stein family, in other chapters. Gail and Bendy will hang out in the next chapter, promise.


	4. You're Not the Monster

Heart pounding furiously, Gail sprinted down the hallway. Bendy was hot on her heels, growling furiously.

"Please, leave me alone!" She screamed, looking around furiously. Her eyes landed on a large metal cabinet, probably once used for files or art supplies. She dove in, slamming the door shut. Just in time to avoid a swipe of his claws.

Gripping the door shut, the furiously panting Gail felt the door shudder as he slammed against it, determined on dragging her out.

He had every right to.

She was the trigger for the spell. The cycles had synced to her. To the blood rushing through her veins, the same blood spilled when she was seven and drugged by her _Uncle_ Joey to help create her father's personal hell.

A hell his soul had escaped an hour or two ago.

"I get that you're mad, and you have every right to be-" Another slam, before it stopped. Bendy was listening. "But I had nothing to do with this. At least, not willingly. Joey duped me too!" She couldn't help but collapse to her knees, a sob escaping her. She could hear him dripping outside, listening. "Please...please stop. I'm so scared and confused. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did this have to happen to us...!?"

She sobbed for a few long minutes, not noticing how her tears had started to grey, before finally managing to pull herself together.

"It's not fair. It's not fair at all. But, please, understand! Joey's the monster! Not...not you."

Crying finally overtook her and Gail sobbed.

Lost in emotion, she didn't hear wet footsteps walk away.

* * *

Bendy...was confused.

Yes, that was a good word for it.

He sat in the Demon Room, thinking quietly. Outside, he could hear "Alice" making her rounds. A few floors down, what remained of the Connors were scrounging for supplies again. Everything was going like normal.

Only, it wasn't normal at all.

He hadn't really thought about Henry for a bit. Rage always tainted those thoughts about how he left, how he _abandoned_ them for some perfect little family in their probably robin egg blue house and white picket fence. Seeing Gail, the source of the blood probably needed for the cycles, hadn't been helpful.

But...she was young. A child. And once, he had been made for children.

Henry was his creator. Henry was Gail's father.

_Wait a second..._

That technically meant...

Oh boy.

She was his little sister.

The next word he said was censored with a squeak.

Okay, he could deal with this. Dipping into the ink, Bendy allowed himself to stretch across the studio, searching. Only to find that Gail, like any rational human with a decent amount of common sense, had left the cabinet she had hid in and was currently wandering through the studio. She was in the hallway that Sammy made his rounds in. Good! Let Sammy capture her. He could pick her up there.

With that plan, Bendy headed that way.


	5. The Bosses- Happy Ending 1

When Isaac Smiths had accepted the job offer for Stein-Ross Family Studios, currently running the Bendy the Dancing Demon reboot, he hadn't expected anything out of the ordinary. He was finally accomplishing his dream of living on his art. He had planned for everything. When his first day arrived, everything seemed normal. His coworkers were friendly, the place seemed warm and friendly, and his imagination was encouraging

Then it came crashing down that everything was not normal.

Mrs. Linda Stein-Ross, former wife of late animator Henry Stein might be the boss officially, but it was her daughter Gail that was the actual boss. Which wouldn't be weird, kids these days ran their own businesses. Sure, no fifteen year old ran a TV studio, but it wasn't that weird.

Then he found out about the ink people and Gail's own state of human/not human.

There was four complete ink people. All were copies of the starring trio of Boris the Wolf, Alice Angel, and Bendy himself. However, three of them were different from their on screen counterparts. Alice, called Allison, was human sized and liked to carry around a sword. Boris- Tom, had a metal arm and a scary expression at all times. It was implied that they were married or had been once. The only one who actually acted and looked like his on screen counterpart was the other Boris, who everyone just called Boris. He liked to clean or hang out in the music department.

And then there was Bendy.

Most of the time, he looked like good old Bendy: no neck, pie eyes, black and white color scheme, white bowtie and gloves with little black boots. He liked to wear sweaters and was usually found in the animation department when not with Gail or Linda. But he had a habit of...melting whenever he got stressed. Or transforming into a stretched and blind version of himself, dripping ink, when he got truly furious. He also came with the _delightful_ ability to see through any Bendy merchandise and walks through walls.

He wasn't really sure about Gail herself.

She _looked_ human. She had color, not black and white like the others. She liked to dress nicely, white shirts with lace on the sleeves or ruffled collars and black slacks and vests with a clasp at her throat. But sometimes when you caught her at the wrong moment, her eyes were golden with little wedges cut out of them. Her shadow stretched out behind her, looking like Bendy's monster form. When she got stressed, black ink leaked from her hairline. She could follow Bendy through the walls. She liked to drink ink and eat sumi.

She was a true puzzle that Isaac couldn't understand.

Which he was vocal about in the break room.

"I mean, what is she?!"

Lizzie Flora winced at his tone. They were talking around the coffeepot, out of earshot from any toons. Allison and Boris were down in the music department while Tom was fixing something. Bendy was with Ms. Stein-Ross and Gail...was somewhere. "Yeah. Look, I get it. Just don't say it too loud. I think...something happened. That's probably why she goes to therapy."

"She goes to therapy?"

"Why do you think I'm not here on Thursdays?" Gail was standing in the doorway, ink rolling down from her head. The two paled as she entered, clearly having overheard the conversation. She headed to the cabinets where the ink was kept. "Does anybody know if we have any sumi? The PR head is stupid." Her search turned up a lavender scented one. Instead of sucking it like she usually did, she bit into it. "Anyway," she said, facing her employees. "We aren't really _what_ I am anymore."

Isaac raised a brow. "How did you end up like that?"

Her gaze turned distant. "One hell of a ride."

With that, she turned and left.

* * *

**A/N: Because this au will have a happy ending, dangit. This is one of them.**

**So, yeah, basically Gail ended up opening a new cartoon studio for a Bendy reboot. Look up Hell's Studio to get an idea of it. And yes, Linda makes Gail get therapy.**


	6. Freedom (Happy Ending 2)

**A/N: Inspired by a prompt I got from someone named JOHNHAMMOND1993 but changed it. I'm planning to have the next chapter dedicated to questions. I'll answer six. Leave them in the reviews.**

Ow.

Everything hurt.

Gail managed to shakily sit up, looking around. The Ink Machine was in ruins around the large space. Three humans were lying a short distance away. She groaned, holding her head. She looked up to see Bendy looming over her. "...Hey."

"...Hey."

"I'm okay. Do you think you can find Joey?"

He nodded, gently swiping a ink dripping hand across her head. He disappeared into the ink puddles still around. Groaning drew Gail's attention. Carefully, she managed to get her feet and walk over to the trio. "You guys?" There was a groan from one in a newsboy cap. She knelt and carefully poked the mass of curly sandy brown hair. "Hello?"

He shot up, brown eyes widening when he saw her. "Boss!" He said, the thick New York accent of Wally Franks clear. He embraced her, nuzzling her cheek with his own. Groans drew their attention. Allison Pendle was dressed in a blue dress, her dark curls held back by a yellow ribbon. Tom was a taller man, wearing work pants and boots. One of his arms was missing.

"Ugh...where are we?" Allison said, rubbing her head as she sat up. She looked around, eyes landing on the cuddling two. "...I know you." She said, staring at Gail. "Your name...it started with G, didn't it?"

"Gail." Tom supplied helpfully, managing to sit up. "That's her name."

Allison blinked. "Gail...Henry Stein's daughter."

"Yeah. What do you remember?"

* * *

It was agreed that the four would split up. Allison and Tom would stay on the main level to try and calm people down while Wally and Gail headed into the studio to try and find people. Bendy was still searching for Joey.

Norman Polk, a glasses wearing man with salt and pepper hair pulled in a ponytail, was found shoved in a closet, shaky and alive. With one look at her, he smiled. "You must be Henry's daughter, Abigail." he said as she helped him to his feet. "The last time I got a letter from Henry, he mentioned that he had a healthy baby girl."

"Yep! Although I go by Gail."

"Well, nice to meet you Miss Gail."

Bertraum Pidemont was found in his octopus ride, cursing Joey Drew. Gail handed him his monocle when the two managed to help him out. Like the others they had run into, he remembered the cycles. Gail managed to distract him from a panic attack by lying through her teeth about how she loved rollercoasters. Lacie Bention was also found in Bendy Land. Grant Cohen was found in his office, adjusting his glasses. He immediately recognized Henry and Gail's relation. Jack Fain was found, and he brushed off her apologies for crushing him with the crate.

"That everyone?"

"I think so?"

"Good! Let's get outta here."

When Wally and Gail re-entered the main level, it was to see Allison talking to a crying blonde woman in a red dress. With a blink, she realized that this must be Susie Campbell. The two women looked up when she approached. "So," Susie said, wiping at her blue eyes. "You're Gail."

"Yeah. You...kinda dropped me down an elevator shaft."

"I'm so sorry about that!"

Everyone's attentions drew to the vent at the sudden racket coming from it. Joey Drew screamed as he fell to the floor, covered in ink. Bendy dropped out next. "Found him!" he called cheerfully. Gail smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The doors suddenly threw open.

"JOEY DREW!"

"We forgot Sammy, didn't we."

"Yep."

With that realization, Gail quickly grabbed Wally's collar before he could say his line. Sammy was revealed to be a skinny brunette man with eyes full of fury. He was gripping the too big overalls as he stormed in. "Why am I shirtless?! What in the world is-" He halted to a stop when he finally took in the scene: the ink stained Joey, the armless Tom Connor, Wally struggling to escape a teenage girl's grasp on his collar, and Bendy standing over all.

"...I don't get paid enough for this."


	7. Trigger

"Okay, we're here."

Seven year old Gail blinked sleepily as her daddy got out of the car. He had woken her up early this morning, saying he needed to meet an old friend. Her daddy smiled at her when she got out of the car, picking her up when she silently requested. They walked up the stairs of the apartment building to one of the doors. He knocked. There was a moment of silence before the door opened, revealing a man with greying hair and gripping a cane.

"Henry!"

"Joey."

The man's eyes landed on her, brown and friendly. "You must be the little one!" Gail couldn't help but nod, gripping her daddy tighter. "Oh, seems we have a little shy one."

"Did you need something Joey?"

"Yes, yes. Come in!"

Gail got set up with paper and crayons in the living room as Daddy and the man who told her to call him Uncle Joey talked in the kitchen. She drew, wincing when her father's voice suddenly raised. Then, there was footsteps. Daddy entered. "I'm gonna leave you here with Joey for a bit, okay?" he said, hugging her. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Okay."

He smiled down at her before leaving the room. She could hear the door shut. A feeling of coldness rose up in her stomach when she heard the car drive away. There was a moment of silence before Joey entered. "Hey there."

"Hi."

"I have a little present for you." There was a funny look in his eyes. He pulled it out of his pocket- a little plush. "This is Bendy the Dancing Demon." He made it wave a white gloved hand at her. "He says hi." Gail giggled as she took it, hugging it. It let out a squeak. "Would you like some tea?" She nodded. The two entered the kitchen and he got the kettle started. He started to talk.

"Once upon a time, there was a very brave man. One day, he received a letter from his friend, who he had once made cartoons with..."

He continued telling the story of the brave man and the monsters and demons made with ink as the tea was made. Gail didn't notice the sprinkle of white powder he put in hers. "Poor little wolf!" she said when it was revealed what the mean angel had done to him. He nodded in agreement as he brought the cups over. "And so the brave man, the tough wolf, and the real angel fought the monsters. Then they traveled further until the man fell through the floor."

"What happened to him?"

She took a sip of her tea.

"He was forced to travel alone..."

Gail sipped her tea some more.

"And then he finally made it to the projector. The demon watched as THE END came onto the screen, glowing brighter and brighter as the light started to eat away at him..."

She was sleepy. Why was she so sleepy?

"And then there were free. The end."

The teacup clattered out of her fingers.

* * *

Joey quickly caught the little girl that was falling asleep. "It worked." he said simply.

Holding Henry's daughter close, he sat down in his wheelchair and wheeled to a door that hadn't been opened. Inside, the smaller version of the Ink Machine he had built hummed with the churning ink inside it. A pentagram was burned into the floor. Setting Gail down on it, Joey set to work lighting the candles.

"I know this isn't your fault," he said to the sleeping girl. "But when I needed Henry the most, he wasn't there."

It wasn't his fault.

It wasn't

He pulled out a letter opener. Setting a small bowl under it, he gripped her hand and sliced open her palm, the cut thin enough to heal easily. Blood welled up and fell into the bowl. "We'll make a nice little fairytale for him."

Joey started to chant, the candles rising. They continued to rise as he spoke, flicking the blood on the pentagram. His voice rose, the candles high...

Then the chant ended and the candles went back to normal. Joey smiled.

Bounding up Gail's hand, he sat the sleeping girl on his bed. He left the room, heading to the sink. He started to clean the teacups, hearing the door open. He knew that Henry was standing there, beat up and clothes stained with ink.

"Henry! I didn't expect you until an hour later. Now you're just trying to impress me."

* * *

When Gail woke up, she headed into the kitchen.

"Tell me another one Uncle Joey."

It wasn't until her mother called hours later that she realized something was wrong.


	8. Redesign (HE1)

The first thing everyone heard when they went into work was a massive screech of "ABIGAIL MARY STEIN!"

Then their boss running down the hallway, the massive inky form of her brother chasing after her. Isaac and Lizzie brushed it off and went to work. Then the former's pen ran out of ink. "Oh, come on." He shook it before confirming that it was dead. He headed to the cabinet where the spare drawing pens and ink was kept. He opened the door to reveal his boss, scrunched up in the bottom. "Holy-!"

"Shut the door!" Gail frantically hissed, grabbing the door and slamming it shut.

Isaac blinked. "I need another pen." he finally managed out. The door opened a crack and a pen was shoved out. He took it and the door slammed close. "Thanks?"

The next time he got up from his desk, it was to investigate a racket of noise. It had started suddenly, clanging and cracking and a whole lot of screaming. The entire animation department went to investigate. It was revealed that Bendy was trying to bodily pull Gail out of the cabinet. She was screaming a bunch of babble, gripping onto her hiding place stubbornly. He was trying with one hand, a Bendy plush held in his hand. Allison and Boris were trying to calm him down.

"I didn't mean to do it- I have no idea- Please calm down!"

Lizzie stepped forward. "HEY!" The two stopped. "Does anybody mind explaining?" she said, gesturing to the scene.

Allison was the one who said something first. "Gail redesigned Bendy by accident."

"A complete accident!" Gail said, taking the opportunity to slip through a ink puddle to reform on top of the cabinet. "I had no idea that it would do that to him!"

"Well, it did, so get down here!" Bendy reached for his sister.

"Well, did she do it badly?"

The group shared looks before Bendy sighed. The ink seemed to melt back into him as he shrank, returning to his on model form. Well, his _new_ on model form.

He looked normal, except for a few changes. His white face seemed to be more of an off white. His eyes were no longer the circles with wedges missing. They were circles with little black pupils in the middle. He was still wearing his bowtie, although it seemed a bit more puffy. His boots had little heels on the bottom, giving him an extra inch in height. He was still wearing the sweater he wore as pajamas. "It's not that she did it badly. It's the fact that there was no warning before she changed a guy's, you know, _everything_!"

"I had no idea it would do that, you can't blame me for this!"

That was how Bendy returned to trying to strangle Gail.

* * *

Things finally managed to calm down and the entire story came out in the break room. Bendy had borrowed a compact mirror and was looking over himself. He had changed out of his sleep sweater into a regular sweater.

"I found the ink that Dad always used to draw Bendy with. Called it his "Special Ink." Gail said. "Anyway, I just thought it was just some fancy title. He always did have a dramatic streak. Some reboots have character redesigns and Bendy's looked the same for fifty years so I figured "why not?" I got out a sheet of paper and sketched out an idea. I had no idea it would do that, I am completely innocent in this."

Everyone shared looks.

"Semi. Semi innocent."

"But why me?" Bendy whined.

"You are the main character." Allison pointed out. "Besides, I think it looks nice."

"Thanks."


	9. Ink

The first time Gail noticed it, it was when she was being "Alice"'s little errand girl. A massive group of Searchers had snuck up on her when she was gathering the power cores. She was forced to defend herself with the pipe. She missed her ax, but it had been left in the sacrifice room. Finally, she stood over the little puddles that remained of them. Something dripped.

She frowned as she looked around. No pipes were leaking where they were. Another drop landed on the puddle. Gail frowned before noticing that there was sweat on her brow. Probably stress sweat from all the fear, the recent fight...and the little _chat_ she had with Bendy an hour or two ago. She wiped her brow before realizing that it was still on her hand.

It wasn't sweat.

It was ink.

And it was coming from her hairline.

Gail decided to ignore it.

* * *

The Ink Machine churned and churned, letting out the ink of the studio.

Magic was woven deep inside it.

* * *

Gail figured out she could drink ink on the second errand. She had found an abandoned inkwell, still full of ink, for some reason on that floor. Boris gave her a confused look when she re-entered the elevator. "What's that for boss?"

"I don't know. I found it." She uncorked it, the faint smell coming out. "Huh. It smells new. At least, not really old."

Without a thought, she tilted her head back and drank.

Gail realized what she did a second later.

The two let out screams of horrified realization, running around a bit while screaming. She dropped the ink well as he grabbed her and starting the Heimlich manuver, trying to rid his friend's young body of the poisonous black liquid. "Spit it out! SPIT IT OUT!" He yelled, ignoring the chance that Searchers or the Butcher Gang or god forbid, Bendy himself, might hear them.

"I CAN'T SPIT OUT SOMETHING I JUST SWALLOWED!"

"TRY!"

"WAIT, wait!" The two stopped. "I feel fine. Do I look fine?"

Boris looked her over. "I...actually, yeah. You look better actually."

"I feel better too."

Gail picked up the well from where it fell. The skull and cross bones on it clearly marked it poisonous. "Wait, don't-" She had already taken a sip. "Well? How do you feel?"

"...Pretty good actually. It kinda tastes like black licorice."

* * *

**Black ink- Black licorice**

**Pink ink- Strawberries**

**Red ink- Tomatoes**

**Blue ink- Blueberries**

**Orange ink- Oranges**

**White ink- Nothing**

**Invisible ink- Nothing**

**Yellow ink- Lemonade**

**Green ink- Mint tea**

**Purple ink- Grapes**


	10. Fish in a Bowl

**A/N: A guest posted two reviews of the same idea of how Gail discovered her ink teleportation. They're close to the idea I had in mind, which I will soon write down. Right now, I'm gonna write their idea out. Submit questions so I can have a Q&A chapter!**

Gail let out a grunt as her ax sliced through another Searcher. Alice and Tom were busy fighting while Boris cowered in a corner. She regretted not telling him to hide. Finally, she hit the last one. Panting with exhaustion, she looked around. They had been trapped in a corridor. They were on the Heavenly Toys floor, probably. She wasn't sure. The past hour had been a blur of running for their lives. The Searchers might've been under orders not to touch her, but she wasn't sure about her three companions. She would at least like to not be alone.

Mentioning her companions, she saw Alice- Allison Pendle- lift up her sword and Tom- Thomas Connors- lifted up his wrench and Boris' trembling worsen. She only realized why when she heard a growl and hands landed on her shoulders. The ink that had started to replace blood seemed to hum. The two masterpieces of the Creator, Henry Stein, were together.

"You know, you didn't need to do that." His voice sounded clear for once.

"And you need call off your souls." She said, turning to stare up at him. "I know they're not gonna attack me but I think everyone here would prefer their form."

Boris nodded, gripping her sleeve, silent. He got nervous whenever Bendy came around. Alice and Tom had both been talked to about the situation, but she couldn't blame them for being wary. Bendy's personal interests so far seemed to extend to her and hunting down Joey Drew.

(Who, apparently, had disappeared after their conversation in his office. There was no idea where he was.)

Said brother shifted, leaning down so they were eye to eye. "I need to be stronger. You know what Drew can do."

"Do you even know where Drew is?!" Gail yelled, suddenly angry. She was tired and everything ached and she was turning to ink and so freaking sick of freaking _bacon soup_. She had no idea how long she had been stuck in the hellhole of Joey Drew Studios- something telling her at least a few days. There was no answer from the Ink Demon. "No, you don't! Which means that instead of going into a soul feeding frenzy, you could find where he was first?!"

"They wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Henry!"

"Are you saying this is Dad's fault?!"

"No-Ugh!" He let out a screech of frustration. "I can't talk to you like this!" He turned to walk away.

"Wha- Hey! We aren't done here!"

"Yes we are! Goodbye!"

"BENDY THE DANCING DEMON I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-LAST-NAME, GET YOUR INK BACK HERE!"

Wrestling her arm free from Boris and handing him the ax, Gail stormed after Bendy. Her footsteps were loud in the corridor and her fury great in their link, warning her brother of his sister's presence. The Ink Demon finally snarled and waved his hand. Ink bubbled on the wall, a dark puddle appearing, large enough for him to walk through. He did. Gail didn't realize it in time to slow her pace.

She shut her eyes.

**_SPLAT!_**

She didn't slam into the wall.

She was falling.

Gail managed to pry her eyes open. She was falling down what looked like a dark corridor, the walls made of waves of shifting dark ink. A light was up ahead. Then the voices hit her.

There was thousands.

Screaming, begging, pleading, crying, shouting. Thousands of voices struggled to be heard, all souls entrapped by Joey Drew and his trap for Henry Stein. She couldn't help but remember what "Alice" had said- your mind, swimming like fish in a bowl. Gail tried to move before it suddenly went silent. Somehow, this was more eerie.

"Can I get an amen?"

She started at the voice. It sounded like...

_Sammy?_

"Amen."

"Amen."

_"Amen."_

All the voices, all the soul, chanted the word like a prayer. She covered her ears, trying to cover the noise. Then there was pressure and something grabbing her by the collar-

Then Gail was being lifted out of the puddle.

She blinked, looking up at Bendy. There was a tension in his plastic grin that showed his worry. His gloved hand was gripping her by the collar like a naughty kitten. He turned around, her body swinging, and then she was plopped into a seat. Looking around, she could see that they were back on the first floor. They were in the projectionist booth of the music department.

"Are you okay?"

She managed to nod, shaky with fear. "Wha- What just happened?"

Bendy knelt so they were eye to eye- well, if his eyes were visible. A cut out was nearby, so he was probably looking through it. "You just used one of my portals."

"Didn't mean to."

He hugged her.

"I know."


	11. The Dancing

**Bendy and Gail in The Dancing!**

_The lights turn on, revealing a dance floor. The camera pans in, revealing two dark figures. _

_As we pan in closer, it is revealed that they are an on model _ALICE ANGEL_ and _GAIL_. Piano music starts to play off screen, a waltz. The girls take their positions, keeping calm faces as they begin to dance. As they twirl around on the floor, the music begins to pick up speed. Soon, the girls are grinning as the waltz is replaced with a jazzy melody. They speed up, shaking to the beat. _ALICE _twirls _GAIL _one last time..._

_Before _GAIL _bumps into _BORIS THE WOLF_, clarinet in hand. They shake to the beat as he plays the clarinet with the music. She snaps her fingers to the beat as she hops from foot to foot. He taps his foot to the beat as well._

_The _BUTCHER GANG_ appears, pushing _BORIS _off screen to grip hands and dance in a circle around _GAIL_. She stops dancing to clap her hands to the beat. Then _CHARLEY _tries to make a grab at her. She disappears through a puddle with a frown._

_She reappears in front of _HENRY_, smiles appearing on their faces when they see each other. He offers her a hand as the music enters a lull, the two starting a waltz. _GAIL _giggles when he lifts her up at one point. Father and daughter press foreheads before he sets her down as the room darkens. The two wave goodbye with sad looks on their faces. _GAIL _lets out a squeak when there is a tap on her shoulder._

_She looks down to see _BENDY_ in his on model form. _GAIL _takes his offered hand as the music returns to jazzy speed. They start to twirl around, wide grins appearing. At one point, _GAIL _picks _BENDY _up into a hug. The music reaches a crescendo as they turn so fast, they turn into a tornado. The music ends when they stop, eyes swirling in dizziness. They shake it off._

_The room darkens to hid the duo._

_The waltz begins to play again._

_The lights turn on, dim enough to show the _INK DEMON_, preparing to waltz with _GAIL_._

_But she has changed._

_The screen closes in on her golden eye before going dark._

**Produced by Joey Drew Studios**

* * *

_**A/N: This is the type of thing that would be better as a comic. However, I possess no artistic skill. But I am open for fanart in case anyone asks.**_


	12. Questions 1

**From someone named Maddy: 'Can white ink taste like marshmallows?'**

No. No it can't. First, I need to explain some color theory.

Color is basically one light being bounced off an object while the rest goes through it, making the object the reflected color. White is all of the colors together, and that shows in the ink. Each color has its own flavor without rhyme or reason. What happens in white ink is that all those flavors get mixed up. The end result is so overpowering that Gail's tastebuds kinda just...give up. They tell her brain it tastes like nothing.

**Anon: 'What are Gail's powers exactly?'**

Gail doesn't have many powers, but the ones she does have stems from Bendy and from Henry's status as the Creator.

-Basic ink manipulation: She can manipulate the ink on people in order to help them look more on-model. She made Sammy what could decently pass for a face during one of his calm moments.

-Teleportation: She can go through ink puddles and reappear somewhere else in the studio. Most of the time however she prefers to do it with Bendy, since he can haul her out if something goes wrong.

-Telepathy: Psychic link with Bendy. Sends thoughts or emotions- they think either of them could probably see the other's memories, but they haven't bothered trying.

-Understanding: She can understand what everyone can say after a few days of practice.

**Guest: 'What would happen if Bendy got covered in invisible ink? Would he turn invisible or something? Or does it not work like that?**  
**Just a random thought.'**

Gail and Bendy shared looks.

"Well, no to being covered. He- and to me now, to an extent- is made from black ink. It would just slid off. Like colored ink. We absorb black and acetone, although the latter _hurts_. Now, if we drank it..." The girl thought, not noticing her brother disappear through a wall portal. She looked up when he reappeared. A vial of invisible ink was in hand.

They shared looks.

Gail uncorked it with her thumb and took a gulp. She blinked before examining the bottle. "This doesn't taste like anything. Do I look any different?"

"Not really?"

They shrugged.


End file.
